The invention relates to extrusion equipment, in particular for the extrusion of aluminium billets into sections or similar items, in which equipment there is provided a container having a passage defined therein, and a press ram which passes through that passage.
In equipment of this type the billet which is to be extruded is normally introduced axially into the extrusion passage, and is deformed either in the stationary container by a moving press ram or pushed against a stationary press ram while contained in a movable container.
In both arrangements it has been found to be a disadvantage to be dependent on the relatively long loading times required by the mode of loading the container, and by the length of stroke of traverse of the container or press ram which is in turn dependent on the length of the billet. Because of the time required for the loading process, the billets are normally reheated prior to extrusion, in order to avoid a qualitative lowering of the resultant extrustion product as regards both mechanical properties and anodising quality.